Infinite Possibilities
by Blazer52637
Summary: A familiar, raspy voice comforts me as I lie motionless in this pitch black room. He Keeps calling me Project Infinity and says I will be complete soon. Suddenly alarms go off and a red light illuminates my creator's face. He's scared. I ask him why. He simply smiles at me and tells me everything will be okay. He places a gem in my forehead and everything goes black. What happened?
1. The Beginning

SYSTEM ACTIVATION IN 3...2...

Monday Morning, July 12th, 20XX, 6:45 AM

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. It had been exactly one month since the defeat of Dr. Wily and my recovery from that awful Roboenza virus. I slowly climbed out of bed and put on my Mettaur slippers before walking to and peering outside my door. "Good, they're still asleep" I whispered to myself. I closed the door behind me and slipped off my nightgown into my usual red dress and green hair bow.I exited the room and started going through a list of things I needed to do for the day before going downstairs and starting on breakfast. As soon as I got down there, something shone in my eye and I saw the color gold out of the corner of my eye. "Bass" I whispered to myself.

I opened the glass sliding doors leading to my garden and stepped outside, walking towards the jet black android. I had been helping him in secret ever since he decided to break off from being one of Wily's cronies. I heard Treble begin to growl before Bass rebuked him and fed him a small energy container. "You alone?" he asked. "Yeah, it's just me, the others are asleep. Rock's alarm doesn't go off for another-" Before I could finish my sentence he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall behind us and tried to give me a kiss, but I quickly turned the tables and spun him around and pinned his arms against the wall. I may not be a battle robot like the others, but I can still take care of myself. "What's wrong babe? All I wanted was a good morning kiss." Bass smirked as Treble began to growl again and slowly step towards me. "What's it gonna be?" I had no choice but to give in to his demands. I was only a simple housekeeping robot against two combat robots. I loosened my grip and Bass immediately took control and began to kiss me passionately. He tasted like crude oil and smelled like he'd been through a warzone. I wanted to scream for help and have my brothers fight him, but I knew that if I tried anything i'd be Treble's next victim. Suddenly I heard something that sounded like glass breaking and Bass jumped out of the way. I opened my eyes and right before me was a giant shard of newly formed ice stuck in the ground. Bass's right arm had turned into his trademark Bass Buster and began to glow mint green with energy. "You're gonna regret that ya' little runt!" Ice Man immediately shot another three Ice Slashers at him before Bass retaliated by firing a skull-shaped charge shot at him, but nearly missed, singing part of his coat. "Roll helps you get on with your miserable life and this is how you repay her?!" Ice Man screamed at the top of his lungs before firing another shot. I looked at Ice Man in disbelief. He knew. He knew this whole time about what I was doing. Bass dodged the last slasher before firing a weak charged shot into Ice Man's chest. Ice Man fell back with a loud thud and a pool of oil mixed with liquid nitrogen began to form around him. Bass began to charge one final shot before yelling "It's time to end this!" Before he could fire, a bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest and he yelped out in pain. Elec Man stood in front of Ice Man's body, charging electricity in between his palms while Rock transformed into Mega Man and rushed outside to help. Bass knowing he was outnumbered by the First Numbers dashed towards Treble and said a simple "sayōnara" before teleporting away. Before anyone could ask what had happened, Guts Man burst through and lifted his deactivated brother off the ground, shouting "We don't have time for this!" and rushed back into the house, where Dr. Light was prepping his lab for repairs on Ice Man. The garden was covered in a mix of singed areas and ice, Ice Man was wounded trying to save me, and Rock was giving me the worst look I had ever received in my entire lifetime.


	2. Band-Aid Blues

8:53 AM

I arrived at the abandoned Wily Castle 9 just a few hours ago, and I still can't stop thinking about what just happened. I had no control over myself at all and blew my own cover. On top of that, I threatened Roll's life with my own sick intentions and now her brothers are probably all looking for me.

I heard a familiar flap of wings from behind me. "Shade Man..." I quickly turned around and aimed one of my busters at him. "What do you want?" He simply landed in front of me and bowed. "Good morning, Lord Forte. Master Wily requests an audience with you at Wily Castle Infinity. He says he wishes to repair your latest...glitch with the Roboenza virus." "Glitch... Wait you mean...?" "Indeed. Shadow Man was sent on reconnaissance to gather information about any new projects or upgrades to Mega Man that Dr. Light has been working on when he witnessed your little display." My face flushed red with embarrassment and anger. "Who else kno-" My voice cut off and was replaced by glitched up, scratchy noise. "Oh my, it's worse than we thought" Shade began to dig through his pockets and pulled out a small red an blue capsule with the Wily insignia on it. "If I recall you gave your emergency Anti-Roboenza capsule to Treble, correct?" Treble looked up at me and I patted his head with a shaky hand. "That was only the prototype vaccine. This is the current version that Wily has given to each of the Wily Numbers. If you had been at the last meeting instead of sneaking off to be with your girlfriend you would've received an extra" "SHE'S NOT MY-" my voice was again replaced by a horrible high pitched garble. He chuckled and handed me the pill. "Here. Just swallow it and your secondary generator will dissolve the outer layer. Afterwards, auto-repair will install the software and hopefully clear up that mess in your throat." I took the pill and glared at him before swallowing it. "Master Wily will be waiting for you in the lab, I do hope you attend. Project infinity is nearing completion and we could really use your help." He waved goodbye and walked to the darkest end of the room. "Wait!" I called out and he turned around slowly. "...thanks" He grinned and bowed before teleporting away. I looked at the broken down Wily machine behind me. "Project Infinity..."

9:35 AM

I was staring. I had heard about what had happened and rushed down to Light Labs as soon as I could. Some of the others have taken emergency leave just to come help out. Really goes to show just how close a family can be. Elec Man and Rock are currently assisting Dr. Light in emergency repairs on Ice Man. Splash and Jewel are comforting Roll while the others catch up. Suddenly I heard loud stomping charging towards me. "Oil Man!" I tried to dodge but there was no escaping the bear hug I was about to receive. "S-Super Arm! Super aRM!" Guts Man let me go almost as soon as he picked me up. "Woops. Sorry Oil, I got carried away" "You haven't changed a bit, big fella" I said as I patted him on the back.

"So what's up with Bass attackin' us outta' nowhere like that?" "He's infected" Roll's voice rose above the commotion we were making. "Infected? As in Roboenza?" Time Man asked. Roll nodded in response. "Wily programmed the virus to autonomously change itself to constantly combat against anti-virus programs and vaccines. Unfortunately the only overlooked flaw was that Wily never thought about his own Robot Masters becoming infected. He's been giving his robots an updated vaccine every time a new, major change occurs in the virus. His own creation has turned against him, but when hasn't something like this happened?" .

Suddenly the lab door behind us opened up and Rock stepped out along with Elec Man. "He's currently stable, but that final shot damaged his power core. It can be easily replaced, but we've got a Blues situation here" Elec stopped to look outside. "If we replace the core, we run the risk of Ice Man losing his personality- he'll still be Ice Man with his memories and abilities, but his personality won't be the bipolar little soldier we know and love" "Isn't there a way to fix it without losin' my little bro?" "We could, but it would only be fixed for a few years and the the problem would emerge again in the future" "That damned Bass!" Cut Man yelled. "If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess and Ice would be fine right now!" Rock interjected "It's not his fault. The self proclaimed 'World's Strongest Robot' wouldn't attack anyone he knows he could defeat easily. Think about it, when has he ever done this before?" Cut Man fell silent. "Wily's cruel, but he's not cruel enough to the point where he would let his own children fall victim to his own creations... Think back to a month ago. Robots like Sheep Man or Pump Man or even Roll. Robots built to help humans, not harm them. Why do you think he exposed them to Roboenza instead of building another army like he usually does?" "Just be glad it no one else got infected during the fight" Dr light walked out cleaning oil from his face and hands with a rag. Roll rushed up as immediately as she saw him. "Is Ice Man gonna be okay?" Dr. Light patted his daughter on the head and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needs rest." Roll sighed with relief. "But I have decided to patch him up for the time being. It will be his decision if he wishes to have his core replaced or come in for repairs instead. I won't force the new core onto him." He glanced at a photo of Proto Man and Mega Man posing with each other. "I've already made that mistake once."


End file.
